1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to personal computers and more particularly to an apparatus that provides cable connectors to the chassis of the computer.
2. Background Art
A personal computer is a stand-alone desktop computer housed in a chassis which is a cover that protects the computer components from the environment. Input/output (I/O) devices, such as a video monitor, mouse and printer are connected to a back panel of the chassis by means of cables that plug into connectors at a back panel of the chassis. Inside the chassis is a system board, called a motherboard, that holds the electronic components of the computer. In past designs, the connectors at the back panel are mounted directly on the motherboard. The motherboard has printed circuit wiring that distributes the I/O signals from the back panel connectors to appropriate components on the motherboard.
Many different computer equipment manufacturers assemble their products from components supplied to them by suppliers that have the ability to manufacture printed circuit boards, such as motherboards. This results in many different motherboard designs to fit the requirements of many different chassis designs and I/O connector configurations from the motherboard to the outside of the chassis. This means that a supplier needs to design, manufacture, and stock several different motherboard assemblies in order to accommodate the many different I/O connector requirements of its customers.
It is therefore desirable from a supplier's point of view to have one motherboard design that fits the specific needs of many different customers.